Winchester Life
by Rin.067
Summary: Being a Winchester is complicated, you'll have risks anyone else does and every single thing you do will have its consequences.
1. Sammy's birthday

**1\. Sammy's birthday.**

 _Now that little Sammy is almost 18 we can make him a big party, he deserves it. All of this years he has been such a good boy, he has always made things right and we have to motivate him to keep going._

 _I don't know, Mary, I don't want him to see the common world. Our boys are not like the others, they're hunters, they should have exactly the same childhood as us, and you know, no-one of 'em has many friends, because we agreed on that years ago._

 _No, it's just and excuse because of the fight you two had yesterday night, I want 'em to be happy, John. They're people, they have rights._

 _You mean those rights… like the one you've had when you ruined our boy's life?_

 _Okay, calm down dear, I'll arrange that, i've tried, you know it, but I have to wait 8 more years. I've tried to bring that asshole back to arrange it, but you know I couldn't, so now i'll have to wait._

 _They'll never forgive you. You've sold one of our boys to save the another. Dean's death was his destiny, I didn't want it to happen, but i'd never sell Sammy's soul to save Dean's life. Dean will never forgive you if he knows about this._

 _I'll arrange this, I promise._

 _Hi mom! Why are you crying? Dad, are you crying too? What the hell has happened?_

 _Uhh...eerm… It's nothing, Dean. It's just because of a good friend, he's in the hospital. He had a little problem with some demons, but he's going to be OK._

 _Who's him?_

 _No-one you know. Now, please go upstairs and call your brother, we have something for him. {_ Dean leaves the room} Were you really going to tell them about Bobby?! _We've talked about this many times. I don't want them to know until their uncle is cured, the boys are fine now, for the first time in their lifes, so let's keep things like they are right now._

 _But Mary, they're not kids anymore. Dean's 21 and Sam is some kind of an adult too. They should start to face things like this. We're gonna die someday, and then, what will happen with them? Don't treat them like they're stupid, 'cause they're not._

 _I know they're not stupid. But they're my boys, I'll always protect them and keep them safe as many as possible._

 _Sammy, mum and dad are calling you downstairs._

 _Tell 'em I won't go, unless dad says sorry._

 _C' mon, dude, you should be enjoying your special day._

 _Yay! My special day, with a freak who doesn't want me to be normal. Dean, I don't want their life, I want to be normal, i've been always studying hard to have a chance to go to the University, and now that I have the opportunity he's trying to ruin my life._

 _Sam, things are not like you think. And you know, you'll always have my back, i'll try to make him think about it, but today is not the right day, we are obligated to be stupidly happy._

 _Fine, let's check what's my birthday gift, it may be a knife, or maybe another gun this year, who knows!_

 _Sam, take a seat, we want to give you your gift. But first, Dean and I would go out, we want you both to talk about the argument of yesterday._

 _Wait… what? Mum, I don't want to talk with him, as Dean said a few minutes ago, today we have to be okay, we can talk about that in another moment, maybe tomorrow or whenever he wants._

 _Son, I want to talk with you now, it's important, please. And I'm not angry anymore, i've talked with your mum and with Dean too. I'm really sorry._

 _Okay, mum, let's go out, I think they'll arrange this._

 _I don't want to make your life worse, I just want you to be protected, you're not a normal guy, you've lived many supernatural things, they know you, they'll seek you. I only want to protect you, you've always let me protect you, why should it change? We're a family, we have to be united._

 _Things are not like that, i'm almost an adult, I have the right to make my life however I want, you can't do nothing._

 _But… Sam, if you're leaving this house please, come back, in about 7 years. Don't ask me why, just please come back, there's something unsolved, and the family needs you to be here. Your mother will explain then, but now, it's okay, you can leave, that's the only condition._

 _Tell me, what's it? I'm not gonna get scared, i'm not stupid, you can tell me everything and i'll understand it._

 _I can't do it now, and it's not about me, so I don't have the right to tell you about it._

 _Well, it's okay, let mum and Dean come back, I don't want anyone to be mad today, we'll talk about this another day. And then you'll tell me what it is._

 _No, I won't, but okay, let's enjoy of your birthday, boy. Dean, Mary, you can come in._

 _Okay, everyone, take a seat, I'm going to bring the pie._

 _YASSS!_

 _Okay, so Sam, here's your birthday gift._

 _No, mum, why can't we eat first?_

 _Because the pie won't move anywhere. Sam, take this._

 _Umm… it's tiny, what's it? {opens it} What? Mum, dad? What's this?_

 _Boy, it's a credit card, there you have all the money you'll need at University, you're going to Stanford next month. But you have the condition we've talked about before, right?_

 _Right, I can even believe it. Dean, did you know about this?_

 _Kind of. Okay, now everyone is happy, let's eat._

They all had dinner, for the first time in months there were not arguments, not even a sassy face, it was all just perfect. After finishing dinner the whole family watched something on TV, and then each one went to bed, but Dean hadn't given the gift to his brother yet.


	2. Family Secrets

**2\. Family secrets**

 _Sammy, are you awake?_

 _Yeah, you know I always spend an hour reading before sleeping, what happened?_

 _I have your gift. And I need you to pay attention to me, it's important. I didn't want to tell it in front of mum and dad because this is so serious._

 _Dude, you're scaring me, tell me._

 _Okay, take this. This is Bobby's necklace, I want you to always keep it. He's in the hospital and he might die, mum and dad didn't want to tell us, but I heard them talking about it so I went to visit him, and he told me about a strange creature who wanted one of us dead, I don't know who of us and I don't know why, but i'll keep investigating._

 _WHAT?! Dean, we've gotta go and visit him, I need to see him, please, Dean._

 _We can't now. I'll get you there another day, let me finish telling you._

 _There's not another day, Dean, he may be dead tomorrow._

 _Let me finish. You remember that day when we were on the road, about a month ago, and some kind of fog started following us? That was the creature Bobby told me about, you remember the bomb we heard? It attacked Bobby, he was by our side, he had always been. I'm feeling so guilty about what happened that day, if Bobby is now almost dead it's our fault Sam._

They were both crying, they just wanted to stay with Bobby until he got well, but they couldn't just go outta home because John and Mary would suspect. So they went to the hospital as many days as possible.

Finally, after many weeks, Bobby was discharged, but something unexpected would happen that day. It was 6 a.m when Dean and Sam were helping Bobby to package all his stuff when John and Mary came inside the room.

 _Dean, Sam, what are you doing here? I mean, how did you know?_

 _Ummm…. Sorry mum, I heard dad and you one day and I had to tell Sammy. But the fact is, why didn't you tell us?_

 _I didn't want to warn you, Sam would be so happy when he knew he could go to the University. This was something about adults, you two hadn't nothing to do with this._

 _Dean, Sam, your mother wanted to protect you two, so don't look us like that._

 _To protect us?! So now we're babies or stupid, I don't know what kind of concept you have from us, but you're wrong, we've lived things other people didn't we've faced death since I was 7 and Sammy 5, so don't ever tell that it was for protecting us, because you've never done it._

 _Please, family, today's not the day to argue. I think Dean and Sam are right, but boys, you're being so dramatic, everything's fine, so let's go to a bar and have a drink all together._

 _Bobby, we're not being dramatic, what would happen if you had died? Dean and I wouldn't even know it, Bobby you're like a dad for us, we have the right to stay with you if we want to._

 _Yes, we're not assholes. So mum, dad, is there any other secret?_

 _No boys, everything's right._

 _No, Mary, it isn't, i'm sorry, but I can't keep this in my head anymore._


	3. The Big Bang

**3\. The big bang**

 _Dad? What happened?_

 _Dean, listen, I want you to understand your mother, she had no choice, and we were desperate._

 _Mary? What the hell has happened?_

 _Dean, I… well, first of all I don't want any of you to get mad, so don't call me Mary, i'm your mum, i've always been and i'll always be._

 _Well, Sam, when you were born a demon came into the room to tell that I could only have one son, so he would start hunting Dean, then I told Bobby to adopt him for a few months because i've told the demon that Dean was already dead. But some weeks later he found me and Dean, and Sammy, you were safe with John, so I supposed nothing would happen, and I…_

 _You what, mum?_

 _I accepted to sell Sammy's soul to keep Dean alive, so Sam, in 7 years he would take off your soul, boys i'm so soory, I was a fool to believe nothing would happen._

 _YOU DID WHAT?! If my destiny was to be dead let it be. I can't believe what you're saying. And John, you knew and you did nothing?_

 _Dean, I didn't want you to die and we were upset._

 _Mum, dad. I don't know if I will be able to forgive you in a future but, by now I can't, and don't know if i'll die in 7 years, or tomorrow or maybe i'm already dead, but something that i'm sure about is that I don't wanna stay with you two, because you talk about protection but you've sold me like if I was an object. Dean, what are you gonna do?_

 _Of course I'm not staying with those monsters, but what will we do? Where will we live? I think I have a little money, but it would just last for 2 or 3 months, I can find a job in some store._

 _Boys please, don't act like if we are the villains here, because we're not, we just wanted to save you._

 _Yeah, saving Sammy, selling his soul to a demon, that's so protective. Mary, John, you're not gonna see any of us become adults, you don't deserve to watch us growing up, you didn't deserve to have any kids, you're hunters after all, your preference has always been the hunting stuff, and we need a family, we need love, we need parents._

 _Dean, Sam. Come here, I want to talk with you, just the three of us, please, so Mary, John, could you please leave the room for some minutes?_

 _Bobby, i'm sorry for all of this, you've just got out of the hospital and we're acting like assholes and ignoring you._

 _Nevermind, look, you have always been like the sons I could never have, so please, don't go so far, you'll always have food and beds at my hut, I won't tell Mary and John that you're with me, but please, don't go so far, there are many active demons in the towns, and you don't have all the experience that you need._

 _But, Bobby, Sammy is going to the University._

 _No, Dean i'm not, I'm staying with you and Bobby, I need a family now, the University can wait, i'm a hunter, I need to kill the demon who tried to kill you and I want to be sure that Bobby's fine after all those days in the hospital, I don't mind what you say, i'm staying with you._

 _Bitch. Bobby, you don't have to do any of this, you've always been our real dad but, you just don't have to do this we don't want to bother you._

 _You idjit, we're meeting tonight at the km 3 of the road that goes out of the town. Then i'll show you your new home, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. Mary, John you can come in._

 _Bobby, did you convince them?_

 _I tried my best, but I couldn't, i'm sorry. But, you know, they're so mature, they would be fine, and there are hunters everywhere, and we've always protect the others when they need it, so I think they would have no problem._

 _Please, Sammy, Dean, let us know where you are, just some text, a letter, something, we don't want to lose any of you._

 _Goodbye Bobby._

 _Bye Bobby, if you need something we'll be here for the next 30 minutes, we have to do the package and leave this "motel" room clean._

 _Yeah, and i'll be at the gas station, my poor Baby has not fuel. But… If I see someone there who's not Bobby i'll call the cops. See you then, Bobby._


	4. Runaway

**4\. Runaway**

It's been 3 years since Dean and Sam left home. John had a big fight with Mary that night and he rented a van and started following the guys steps, he went through all the county, he visited villages which he didn't even know they existed, but he had never been successful since the day when he left the family house, so he came back to home.

 _John? Is that you? Please, tell something. I've been 3 years standing hours at this door watching if I could see any of my men, so if you are one of them tell something, I'll explode if I keep like this._

 _It's me._

 _JOHN. You're fine, I didn't know what else to do, I've tried to investigate through the internet if I could have some news about you or the boys, I found nothing. Where were you? You found something about them?_

 _No, and I don't wanna talk now, I need to rest, i'm exhausted. I found nothing, i'm feeling like shit so don't make me nervous or i'm gonna go again, please. Mary, I don't wanna get mad at you, but i'm feeling like a monster, i'm feeling so guilty. I need to see them, I need 'em to forgive me, I want to check if they're fine. This is being a torture._

 _Okay dear, we'll talk about this tomorrow, but after all, you're not the one who has to feel guilty about this, it's all my fault. I thought you realized it and that was why you didn't come home before, now that I know that i'm not alone I want to go with you and find our boys._

No-one of them could sleep that night, but they didn't talk. They just wait hours and hours for the new day.

Dean and Sam were still at Bobby's they were fine, they had never been so fine, and they were sure they wouldn't come back home, Bobby was everything for them, he was their only family. But sometimes Dean missed his house, he didn't want to go back, but he felt some kind of homesick, he didn't even know why, maybe he was sad because of his dad, but in that moment he hated Mary more than he had ever hated anyone. Instead of Dean, Sam was so sure about his decision and he started to be more cold-blooded about some decisions, they both were working with Bobby in the hunting stuff and little Sammy was now a beast, he wouldn't stop until he had killed the creature. Dean was so worried about him, because he knew his brother was scared and felt so much pain, but Dean was even more frustrated because he could do nothing to help him.

Some night a few years later Dean felt things were not going fine, there was something wrong in his brother, his eyes, his mind, his acts. Dean didn't tell nothing about it in days, but he knew something was unusual. He couldn't keep it into his mind, so he tried to talk with his brother about what was happening.

 _Sammy, is everything fine with you? I've been thinking that you're not acting as usual. I mean, this is not you, you seem to have no… FUCK! Sammy, I think it has already happened._

 _What? Dean, I'm okay. Everything's fine. We're at our house, are you okay? Are you in a mystery spot? Haha okay that's not for jokes… But Dean, tell me, what's it?_

 _Look, there's something wrong here, and i'm gonna fix it, even if I have to die, 'cause you are not my Sam. I don't know who you are, but you've been living with me and Bobby for some months. You're not my brother._

 _Dean? I'm gonna call Bobby, he would help you, 'cause you're right, something's wrong here, but not with me. I'm as always, well, I know I have changed, but that was a long time ago, when we knew about what Mary did. But i'm the same Sam, I haven't change since then._

 _No, Sam, you're not. I'm so worried about you. Call Bobby, he can help us, 'cause I can't stand this anymore. I couldn't sleep for days, I need you to be okay. I need my brother._

 _What's it, boys? What the hell? Dean, don't you dare to cry._

 _Bobby, we need your help. Dean thinks something's happening to me, I mean, like… It has happened._

 _Sam, you're not the one who's in danger. Dean, tell me when was the last time you could sleep more than 4 hours._

 _Ummm….. I can't remember. But, that's not what matters now._

 _Yes, it is. 'Cause demons don't have to sleep, and if i'm not wrong, a normal man can't spend more than a few days without sleeping, so… if you're not a demon, would you mind taking a "holy bath"?_

 _NO! - Dean runs so fast outta Bobby's house._

 _Deaaan!_

 _Sam, boy, that's not Dean, I mean his body is… but i'm worried because we've been living with a demon for many weeks. You have to hide somewhere far from here, Sam i'll rescue Dean. But please, I don't want any other Winchester to be in danger._

 _Okay Bobby, but let me know everything about you, about Dean; about every single thing that's happening here, I'll be on the phone, and i'll let you know where am I, and when Dean's free, you two are coming with me, I'll always have your back, and I know you'll always have mine too; 'cause we're family, right?_

 _Right, now go, i'll see you when everything turns better and Dean's Dean, I need that son of a bitch inside your brother to come out and fight._


End file.
